Warehouse 121
by NCISVU
Summary: Jethro gets a studly, eager to please boy from Warehouse 121 as a retirement gift but Tony's pretty sure he's the one who received the real gift. Slash. Master/Slave relationship.


**Warehouse 121**

Jethro looked down at the sleeping boy in his bed and reveled in the surge of excitement that shot through his body at the sight. The long, lean legs leading up to hefty balls and an always excited, perfectly shaped uncut dick with a big vein running across the underside, nicely cut hips protruding out framing the boy's six pack abs, a taught chest, nice neck and one of the most gorgeous faces Jethro had ever seen.

Tony wasn't all looks either. Unlike the other boys at Warehouse 121, he still had a spark in him. He was curious and strong willed with the perfect amount of mischief remaining. The trainers at the facility viewed that as disobedience and did their best to break the boys of it but Jethro had been lucky enough to get his hands on Tony before his training was complete. The owner of the facility had thought taking Tony before his training was complete was a foolish move but Jethro was glad he'd insisted despite the man's protests.

_After passing through security, Jethro parked in front of the nondescript, warehouse looking building and got out of his car. The note on the front door read 'Warehouse 121' telling him he was in the right place. After his ID was checked again by the receptionist inside he was given a visitor pass and, as if right on cue, a man appeared behind him._

_"Gunny, welcome!" the man greeted warmly._

_"Mike," Gibbs greeted, shaking the man's hand, "thanks for having me."_

_"I'd love to have you work for me, if this early retirement thing doesn't work out," Mike said, leading the way through closed, locked doors._

_"I don't think I'm the right fit for a place like this," Gibbs said, looking around the facility as they made their way to the innermost rooms._

_"Even so, I hope you enjoy your gift," Mike said. "I've got the boys lined in the auction room, waiting for you. You take your pick, Jethro."_

_Gibbs followed Mike to the room and was greeted by several young men, all naked and standing at attention with their heads down and their hands behind their backs. Well, all except for one who was just barely glancing up and was shielding his cock with his hands._

_"Damn it, DiNozzo, how'd you get in here?" Mike grumbled. Tony looked up at the men but didn't speak. "Get back to your—"_

_"No, wait," Gibbs interrupted. Something about the kid's curiosity intrigued him. He wasn't an emotionless robot like the others._

_"You don't want this one, Gunny," Mike said. "We're havin' a helluva time with him. Training's going real slow."_

_"Why?" Jethro asked. "What's going on with him?" Mike usually had a better handle on his boys. It was rare for one that perplexed him to walk through the door._

_"Kid's a sex maniac without an ounce of self-control."_

_Jethro looked the boy up and down before reaching out and tweaking a nipple. Tony whimpered, which Jethro knew was a big no-no in a facility like Warehouse 121._

_"Boy," Mike warned sternly._

_"What's his name?" Jethro asked, walking around the young man standing in front of him. He looked down at Tony's bubble shaped ass and couldn't stop himself from touching. It was just right; not too big, not too small and just a hint of soft fur on each globe. He spread Tony's cheeks and watched his hole pucker before continuing his walk around the boy and ending up next to Mike again._

_"Anthony DiNozzo Jr., son of, well, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Senior lost all control and signed him over to us for a fraction of what we'll make off of him."_

_"Let me see," Jethro said, moving Tony's hands away from his dick._

_"You know the rules," Mike grumped. "Hands behind your back, boy."_

_Tony moved his hands behind his back and laced his fingers together while Jethro inspected his privates._

_"He healthy?"_

_"You know all my boys are healthy, Gunny," Mike replied. "He's got a nice dick, this one, and he's eager to please. Just sometimes a little too eager. Needs to learn his place."_

_Jethro stroked Tony's cock and fondled his balls until he was sporting a full erection. Mike glowered at the boy every time his hips jerked or he made a sound but Jethro was enjoying how responsive his body was._

_"I can save him for you if he's the one you want," Mike offered, "call you as soon as he's ready."_

_"No," Jethro said, looking up the younger man's body and meeting his eyes, "he's ready now. I wanna take him home today."_

_"You're asking for trouble, Gunny," Mike warned. "I realize patience isn't your virtue but you'd be wise to let him complete the program."_

_"How long has he been here?" Jethro asked._

_"Sixteen months," Mike answered reluctantly._

_"The norm is twelve, Mike," Jethro said. "He knows all he needs to know. He'll learn to follow my rules real quick. Draw up the paperwork."_

_"Same old Jethro," Mike said fondly. "Always looking for the next challenge." He called a handful of employees in to take the other boys back to their rooms and returned with something that made Tony cringe. "Get a hold of yourself, boy," he warned. "You won't like what's coming next if you don't."_

_Jethro looked over at Mike and realized he was holding a stainless steel chastity cage for Tony's cock. He knew Mike and his training well enough to know it had been custom made for Tony but he wasn't sure why his former boss was insisting the boy wear it after he'd stroked him to full hardness only moments ago._

_"This one's horny as a jack rabbit," Mike explained. "Turn your back for two seconds and he'll be pleasuring himself."_

_"Can I go to the bathroom?" Tony whimpered, holding onto his dick._

_"No," Mike answered. He reached into his drink cup, grabbed a handful of ice then wrapped his freezing fingers around Tony's dick. Tony whimpered and squirmed but the problem had been taken care of. After drying Tony off, Mike secured the cage around his cock and locked it with a small padlock. "That's for you, Gunny," he said, dropping the key into Jethro's hand._

_"I hope you don't have to wear that often, boy," Jethro said, pocketing the key. "I'd rather you be ready when I'm ready and not be fumbling with a key."_

_"Yes, Sir," Tony said shyly._

_"The problem you're more likely to have is him not waiting for you," Mike said as he led the way to his office to complete the paperwork. "I can't tell you how many times I've caught him taking care of himself."_

_"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Anthony," Jethro said with a wink._

_"Tony," Tony corrected._

_"Boy," Mike warned._

_"Tony," Jethro said quickly, cutting Mike off._

_"Stay here while we take care of all the grownup stuff, boy," Mike said. "You try anything, my assistant'll let me know and you won't be happy with my going away gift."_

Jethro had taken it easy on Tony the previous evening. He'd let the boy play in the backyard with the dog while he grilled giant burgers for dinner, then they'd headed inside and relaxed on the couch while Jethro went over a few basic rules to get Tony started. After that he'd tugged Tony into his lap and his hands had wandered from the boy's chest and firm abs down to his cock and balls. They'd moved things upstairs and after a long, slow fuck they'd both rolled over and went right to sleep. It had been a long day. Jethro couldn't wait to continue exploring and get to know the boy even better but first there was something he needed to take care of.

He carefully wrapped Tony's wrists in padded leather cuffs and secured them to the bedframe then did the same to his ankles. He had a feeling Tony might not like what was coming but it was necessary. Once Tony was immobilized, he ran his hand up the boy's inner thigh to wake him.

Tony moaned and licked his lips happily, rolling his hips as his cock sprang to life and Jethro smiled in amusement. Each time he touched Tony it became more and more clear that the boy he'd chosen would always be ready for him.

"Mornin'."

"You gonna fuck me again?" Tony asked groggily, trying to spread his legs and realizing for the first time that he'd been immobilized.

"Soon," Jethro answered, "but there's something we need to take care of first." He watched the panicked expression on Tony's face grow as the boy tried hard not to fight and struggle against his restraints. "You're okay," Jethro assured him. "I just can't have you fighting me while I do this." He moved Tony's erect cock off to one side then carefully washed his inner thigh where his leg met his body. Once he was satisfied that the area was cleaned, he reached across Tony and grabbed something off the nightstand.

"Do what?" Tony asked. He couldn't hold his questions back any longer. "What's that?"

"A tattoo gun," Jethro answered patiently. "I own you, boy. From here on out you'll be wearing my mark."

Tony swallowed hard and watched nervously as Jethro prepped the gun. "Will it hurt?"

"It's not gonna feel good," Jethro answered, "but it's nothing you can't handle. I promise."

Tony tried to squirm without even realizing what he was doing but a firm hand on his leg calmed him. Jethro adjusted the restraints so Tony wouldn't be able to move then went to work putting his mark on Tony's groin so everyone would know who he belonged to. Tony's whimpers and pained protests fell on deaf ears, leaving him no choice but to lie there and take the pain.

"I know I chose a sensitive spot, boy," Jethro said as he worked, "but this is where I like to see my mark. The pain's only temporary. You'll get over it."

Tony wanted to respond but it was all he could do to keep from screaming and jerking wildly at the leather cuffs holding him in place. His pain tolerance was low and he was much more used to pleasurable sensations in that area of his body. Strangely enough his cock seemed to be enjoying it, though. Instead of deflating he'd gotten harder and his dick was actually pulsing.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before Jethro put the tattoo gun back on the nightstand and cleaned him up. As soon as Tony was freed, he looked down at his groin and found the words:

PROPERTY OF  
L.J. GIBBS

inscribed in his flesh. He smiled despite the residual discomfort. The words meant more to him than anyone could imagine. Ever since his mother had died, he'd been ignored by his father and bounced around between babysitters and nannies who cared more about getting into Senior's pants, and subsequently his wallet, than they did about him. He'd spent most of his life feeling unloved and unwanted.

But not anymore.

Now he belonged somewhere. Jethro thought highly enough of him to permanently inscribe his name on his most private area. The man felt enough pride in him that he wanted everyone to know who he belonged to and Tony couldn't have been more proud to wear the man's mark.

"Excited?" Jethro asked.

"Oh yeah," Tony replied happily.

Jethro wrapped his fist around Tony's engorged cock and Tony realized what he'd been referring to. "Still interested in playtime or are you too sore? I'll give you a pass this time if you want."

"Definitely interested," Tony answered quickly and Jethro found himself smiling once again. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd made the perfect selection at Warehouse 121 the previous day.

**End.**


End file.
